Forbidden Love
by PercyJackson10
Summary: What happens when Nico and Percy both fall in love with Thalia and Annabeth likes Percy and they all have to go on a quest together? P.S Im bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic! If this totally sucks, tell me please.

Don't own any PJ characters (if only.) K, now …

READ ONNN!

Nico's POV

_Thalia Grace. The most wonderful person in all of camp half-blood. _

_Queen of lightning. Hunter. Hot goth. What's not to love? Only one problem._

_She's forbidden to see guys. Why? She's a hunter. _"Pay attention, Skeleton head, or you're gonna die!"

Thalia yelled as she slashed her spear at me.

_Training with Thalia, always fun! _I thought. I ducked as fast as I could.

I pressed my sword against her spear. We were face to face…well

our faces were a few inches apart but nonetheless, face to face.

_Damn she's cute! _ I thought as her shield, Aegis crashed into my body.

I was sent flying. "C'mon Nico, I heard you could beat a whole army of monsters, but you can't even take down a girl? Sad."

Thalia said playfully. "Bring it!" I yelled. I sprang to my feet and stabbed my sword into the ground.

4 skeletons rose out of the ground in armor.

One of them had a sword, another one had a javelin, and there was one with a bow and arrow, and the last one had an axe.

I took my sword out of the ground and pointed it at her.

"Ya scared?" I asked.

"Course not." She replied.

We charged at her.

"Prepare to get pwned Sparky!" I yelled. She put her spear to the sky and lightning stuck it.

The lightning deflected from the spear and shot toward me. _Damn it! I'm screwed! _ The lightning was destroying everything around it. It came about a foot from my face.

Right before I was going to die, one of my skeletons got in front of me.

The skeleton with the axe was blown to bites. "You're lucky Di Angelo, very lucky." Thalia said.

The rest of my skeletons and I began to battle her. In less than 10 seconds my skeletons where just…bones. "Told ya, you couldn't beat me!" Thalia boomed. I began to clash my sword against her spear.

"Give up Skeleton head!" Thalia told me.

"Never Sparky!" I mocked.

We got closer and closer. I started into her eyes. She stared into mine.

I leaned in and so did she. We began to kiss.

After 5 seconds Thalia pulled away. "Thalia I -."

She ran out of the arena faster than Aphrodite at an ugly parade.

_Nice one Nico, nice one!_

**Thalia's POV**

_What the hell just happened? Why would I kiss Nico? Damn feelings! I'm a firkin' hunter! Not an Aphrodite kid! Wait….that's it! Aphrodite did this to me!_

_Gods… I HATE her!_

I ran somewhere that she could be alone. She ran to the lake.

I sat down on the shore. She began to stare at the lake. _I hate myself!_

_Why? WHY? _ I began to cry.

"Why is it me?" I grabbed a rock and skipped it across the lake.

The 5th time it hit the water I heard a loud "OW!".

A boy emerged from the lake.

He had a mess of black hair, sea green eyes and look of hurt on his face.

_Percy?_ "Hey, why would you do that?" he asked.

Percy ran through the water like it was thin air.

"Oh. What's up Thalia?" Percy said when he finally reached me.

I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I said sobbing.

His face got close to me. "Come on. Tell me. Please Thal!" he said.

He lifted my head up. He leaned in. _Not again! Not again! _Percy's lips pressed against mine.

I pulled away quickly.

I ran faster than Hermes when he's late to an appointment .

I ran until I reached the Aphrodite cabin. I saw Annabeth Chase and Silena Beauregard talking. _They can help! Especially Silena!_

I ran toward them and tackled them into the Aphrodite cabin. "Hey…Thalia….um….can you like, get off me?" Silena said. I got off both of them. "Oh my god Thalia I'm so glad you're here!" Annabeth said anxiously. "Why?" I asked. "I'm gonna tell Percy I like him!" She said.

"Um…Annabeth…before you do I have to tell you something important."

**Hell yeah! Cliffhanger! **** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**!

**See ya later!**

**Percy Jackson 10**


	2. Chapter 2Silena Becomes A Bitch

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia can this wait?" I asked.

"Hell no!" She replied. "Fine, but make it quick." I said

"Um… I was in the arena training with Nico…and we kissed!" Thalia said quickly.

"That's awesome! Love prevails again!" Silena said bouncing up and down.

"That's awesome Thal! But do you like him?" I asked.

"Of course not! Well…maybe!" Thalia replied.

"But Nico would never kiss me!" Thalia yelled.

"Then why would you kiss him?" Silena asked. **"YOU! YOU KNOW WHY!" **Thalia yelled outraged.

"No I don't. You're being silly." Silena said with a smirk.

Thalia looked like she was going to bite off Silena's head, feed it to Cerberus, and throw it into Tarturus.

"**Your stupid mom did this to me! Don't play dumb, bitch!"**

Silena laughed.

Thalia charged her.

"**DIE!"** she yelled.

I got in between both of them and yelled "Stop!".

"Thal, sit down and continue your story." I said.

Thalia reluctantly sat down on one of the beds.

"After I kissed him I ran out of the arena. I ran until I reached the lake.

I sat down on the shore and grabbed a rock. I skipped it across the lake.

After that I heard – "

Thalia never got to finish.

"Thalia!" said a voice. "Thalia" said another voice.

"_Hell no."_ Thalia thought.

**Nico's POV**

After the kiss, I thought "_What in Hades name just happened?" _Then it hit me.

I love Thalia.

I decided to find her and quick.

Even though she was a hunter I was going to tell her my feelings.

Today.

I had to find her. Now.

**Percy's POV**

I was chillin'underwater thinking about the girl of my dreams. I decided I would never tell Thalia how I feel.

Until I got hit with a rock.

"OW!" I yelled. I got out of the water and saw her. _Thalia. _She was on the shore crying.

I ran up to her. I sat next her.

She looked right at me. I did the same.

I leaned in to kiss her. We kissed for a good 10 seconds.

Then she ran away. After felling like a total ass, it hit me.

I love Thalia. I decided to find her and quick.

Even though she was a hunter I was going to tell her my feelings.

Today.

I had to find her . Now.

**Did you guys like it? Hope ya did!**

**Review! Review!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger(not really).**

**Till the next chapter!:) **


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

**YO! YO! YO! What's up guys? This chapter is dedicated to all who are in a love square. Ya know…4 people who are having love problems Kind of…..**

**CHECK IT OUT….**

**Thalia's POV**

When I saw Percy and Nico running to the Aphrodite cabin… I thought I would have to kill Annabeth so she never found out.

But that definitely wasn't an option.

"Thal, what was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah what was that?" Silena said happy with herself.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

_Damn it! What to do? What to do?_

"Hey guys lets go somewhere we can talk about this…privately!" I said nervous.

"But we are in private." Annabeth said. "Yeah we are." Silena said.

"No lets-" Just as she was going to finish a boy with black hair and black clothes ran in the cabin.

"Nico?" Annabeth said.

"Thalia, we need to talk. Like, now." Nico told her.

Percy sprinted into the cabin and tripped.

He crashed into the wall.

"Owww." He moaned. He got up and said " Hey Thalia…can we talk?".

"Percy! I _really_ need to talk to you!" Annabeth said.

"Ha ha this is gonna be _fun_!" Silena laughed.

Nico, ignoring anyone else, said "Thalia, I don't care if you're a hunter…I love you!" Nico said.

Silena gasped mockingly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Thalia that's what I wanted to tell you! I love you!" Percy said.

Annabeth ran out of the cabin crying. "What's wrong with Annabeth?" Percy asked. "That has to wait. Guys… sit down." I said.

**Nico's POV**

"You guys don't really like me… Aphrodite did this to us! It's not actual love." Thalia said.

"No Thalia…it's gotta be a lie….but it's probably ….true." I said sadly.

Percy looked down and said "Damn it! Nico's probably right!"

We all looked at Silena. "Is it true?" Percy asked her.

Silena shrugged her shoulders.

"And um… Percy… Annabeth wanted to tell you…she,um likes you." Thalia told him.

"But…I don't like her! She's an awesome friend and all...but I like you." Percy said.

"I AM A HUNTER! SWORN OFF MEN! PLUS I DON'T LIKE YOU! OR NICO!" Thalia yelled running out of the cabin.

_Gods I knew this was wrong! That bitch Aphrodite did this!_ "I hate this camp!" I yelled as I ran out of the cabin.

**Percy's POV**

There had to be more to my love for Thalia than… than Aphrodite!

_And I plan to find out!_

I ran outside to go find help.

I saw something that was going to change my life forever.

_Hell no!_

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Review Review!**

**Did it rock? Did it suck? SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hunters vs Demigods

**Hey my ppls! What's up? I now have chapter 4. Yipeeee! I just wanted to say a quick shout out to iluvriordan! Thx for givin me some logic! This chapter has a lot of action in it plus it's extra long. Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

"Thalia!" I yelled.

Artemis was right outside the Aphrodite cabin, with her hunters.

Thalia was on the ground right in front of Artemis's feet.

"Thalia Grace you have broken hunters code. You have found love for men." Artemis said.

Thalia looked like she was about to burst into tears.

_Dammit! This is all our fault! No! Gotta stop this!_

I charged at Artemis.

I looked right next to me and Nico was charging her too.

This was gonna be fun.

**Nico/Percy POV**

They ran up to Artemis with their swords. Both pointed their weapons at her throat.

"Thalia is better than _all _of you!" They both said.

"Fools!" Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and all her hunters attacked us.

Basically, all hell broke lose.

One of the hunters shot their bow at Nico. His cold, black sword deflected it.

The girl ran at him while getting ready for another shot. Nico ran at her and slashed her shoulder.

Red liquid began to gush from the wound. "Ahhah!" she yelled in agony.

Percy kicked her in the face. Her jaw was clearly broken and she was sent flying.

"Nice one Jackson." Nico said.

A teenage hunter jumped in the air and shot a bow at Percy.

It hit him square in the chest.

Blood began to explode on his chest.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

His body smacked into the ground. Lifeless.

_**WHY? WHY? DAMMIT! **_ Nico thought outraged.

A huge hole behind Nico appeared.

Hundreds and hundreds of skeletons crawled out of the hole.

Nico's sword got longer and darker. He now had a 5 foot stygian iron killing machine.

The army charged the millions of hunters.

20 hunter shot their arrows directly at Nico.

He jumped over all of them and went for the 20 hunters that tried to kill him.

He stabbed a girl's arm. It began to squirt out.

"Good luck trying to be a hunter now." Nico said.

The other 19 hunters were beat by the skeletons.

One hunter actually ran up to Nico and said "Your evil rain of terror ends here villain!"

"Who the hell do you think I am? The joker?" Nico asked.

She slipped out an arrow and pointed it at his face. "Leave now… or…or…."

"Or what? You're gonna hurt me with your toy?" Nico yelled.

He rose his sword to strike her when he thought,_ Oh gods…I'm turning into my dad._ He stopped.

The skeletal army fell. His sword turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry." He said.

All of the hunters left pointed their bows at Nico.

One hunter walked forward. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

She had big brown eyes. She had a gray shirt that read "Hunters or Bust." Her pale skin looked good.

_Woah she's hot! _ Nico thought.

Nico looked at her quiver. It had one bloody arrow. _She killed Percy!_

_OK that's not hot. _Nico thought.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades you have defied Artemis for that you die." She said while pointing her bow at my face.

_Oh well, I've had a good life. I regret nothing. Except not telling Thalia earlier. Here I come dad._

Right at she shot the bow a sword cut it in half.

"Yo Nico." Percy Jackson said.

"I-impossible! I killed you!" said the hunter girl.

"Always check if your prey is dead, or they might kill you." Percy said.

"Percy! You're alive!" Nico yelled in delight.

Percy raised his sword while saying "Yup! Now lets hunt some hunters!"

"We can't kill them! I killed some and I feel….well crappy!" Nico said.

"No need to kill. Just injure for Thalia." Percy told him.

"You're right." Nico replied raising his sword.

In no time the team eliminated the hunters.

Only one was left.

"Sierra, how did you fail to kill Percy?" Artemis asked the hunter girl.

She said nothing.

"No matter. Let us go. Farewell boys." Artemis said.

Sierra, Artemis and all of the unconscious hunters disappeared.

"In the end we only killed 4 out of the 704 hunters here."

"Thalia we won!" Nico said looking around for her.

"The fuck? She's gone!" Percy yelled.

"She must of left while Artemis was distracted." Nico said.

"Man!" they both said.

**20 minutes earlier**

**Thalia's POV**

Nico and Percy were fighting the hunters…why?

This was my problem. Not theirs.

_Maybe they do love me. _

NO! NO! NO! It was impossible.

I had to find out. Artemis was distracted...I could go find out.

I ran to the Poseidon cabin. Percy's fountain was still there.

I fished a drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the rainbow.

"Show me Aphrodite." I said.

An image of the goddess of love appeared. She was on what looked like Mount Olympus.

She turned around. "Thalia my favorite hunter. What is it you may want?" Aphrodite asked. "Did you make Percy and Nico fall in love with me?" She asked bitterly.

"Of course not. I'm working on someone else. You fell in love, naturally." She replied.

_No…no…no it's impossible! I would never fall in love with…Nico or Percy! _

"I- I need some time to think." I said.

I began to head out of the cabin. I saw Annabeth outside her cabin.

I ran over to her. She was sitting down crying. "Annabeth…you don't need a stupid jerk like him!" I told her.

"That's not the problem!" She yelled. "Then what is it?"

"My mom…your dad… don't approve of this…this…_love._ They are all fighting… the gods of Olympus… mad…at us." She said.

"They…don't approve…oh man! My dad's gonna be so mad!" I said. Thunder boomed.

A lightning bolt smashed in front of them.

A body formed out of the lightning.

"Dad?" I said.

**Heh heh! Cliffy again!**

**Plz review! My goal is at least 4 reviews!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hi Dad

**Thx for the reviews! Here comes the next chap!**

**Thalia's POV**

"What's up dad?" I said nervously.

"Nothing." He said angrily.

"So…why the random visit?" I asked.

"No reason. I've just heard rumors that you have had some involvement with Perseus Jackson. But I know no daughter of mine would get involved with that _scum._"

"Oh…you see dad…I kind of am involved already."

"No…Thalia your not. And you never will be. I am here to exterminate the problem."

"But dad-"

"No buts! Perseus Jackson and Nico Di Angelo will die today!"

Zeus said as he stormed off. (Sorry bad pun.)

"Annabeth, we gotta get to Nico and Percy. ASAP!" I said.

We ran until we say the two guys sitting on a blood stained battlefield.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Thalia! Where the hell were you?" Nico yelled.

"No time to explain but my dad is coming to kill you and Percy!" I said quickly.

They began to laugh. "Thal, why do ya gotta joke around? Seriously, where were you?" Percy said.

"It's not a fucking joke! He's coming to kill you!" Annabeth screamed.

"You guys are really gonna keep this going huh?" Nico said.

Just as Nico said that a lightning bolt stuck in front of them.

Zeus stood in the smoke. "Prepare to die." He said.

He shot a bolt of lightning at Nico. "Crap."

The electricity stuck Nico square in the chest.

The electricity surged through his body.

He shot backward while bleeding. "Nico!" I yelled. His body crashed into the ground. The lightning still coursed through his body. He began to stop moving. Then he was motionless.

"I'm sorry Thalia. It had to be done." Zeus said. "No…it didn't." I sobbed.

**Percy's POV**

_Nico saved me. How do I pay him back? I stand there like an idiot while he dies. Damn I'm useless!_

"Thalia, the pain is almost over. All I need to do is get rid of Percy, then me, you, and Annabeth can get ice cream!" Zeus said.

"Sorry Lord Zeus but no one is gonna go anywhere. Not until you beat me." I said. I uncapped Riptide and pointed it at the god.

Zeus chuckled. "Mere child, how are you going to beat a god? Nevertheless, the strongest god. But I will play your game. Prepare to meet Hades again."

"Bring it thunder head!" I yelled.

His arm began to crackle. Lightning surrounded his arm.

_Shit. Real nice Jackson. Real nice!_

The lightning shot out of his arm. "No!" Annabeth and Thalia both yelled.

The bolt struck me.

I shot backwards. My vision was blurry and I could smell seafood.

_No…can't die…yet…help…dad… _"One more should do it." Zeus said.

Lightning began to spark above. A huge spark of energy shot down from the sky. _Shit!_ Bam! I heard a huge explosion…but I wasn't dead.

_What? _I saw my dad standing above me.

"Hello Percy. By the way I loved the father's day present!" he said.

A wave had blocked the lightning bolt from killing me.

"Poseidon!" Zeus said surprised. "Hello brother." Poseidon replied.

I stood under him amazed. "D-dad?" I said.

"Yes Percy?"

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? I came here to protect you." He told me.

"Now brother, why do you try to kill my child? He only fell in love with Thalia. Nothing else."

"I do not want my Thalia to break the hunter's code. Also…she fell for one of your kids."

"Are you implying my children are ugly?" Poseidon yelled.

They continued to argue.

_Damn dad!_ They went at it for about 10 more minutes until Zeus yelled, "Enough!".

He raised his arm and thunder crashed at my dad. "AAAAAAHAHHHAHHAHAH!" my dad yelled in pain.

Poseidon brought out his trident and shot a huge burst of water at Zeus.

Zeus hit the floor like a bag of rocks. The two gods began to duel.

In no time Zeus was winning. The two gods began to duel.

In no time Zeus was winning.

Poseidon looked like he was going to lose. "Give it up brother!" Zeus boomed. Poseidon was barely alive. "Percy! Annabeth! Thalia! Go! I will hold him off!"

"But dad—" "GO!" he yelled.

Annabeth and I ran with Thalia. "Wait!" Thalia yelled. She grabbed Nico's dead body. "Lets take him with us!"

I thought it over. In some ways it was my fault for his death. The least I could do was bury him. "OK." I said.

We ran until we reached Thalia's tree. I looked back at camp.

I saw Chiron yelling "All campers have orders to find/destroy Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace! These are direct orders from Zeus himself!"

The Ares cabin erupted in celebration. Beckendorf and Silena looked worried like _What? No way!_

Travis and Conner looked sad.

Katie was worried to the bone.

The rest of our friends looked all uncomfortable around everyone else that were cheering.

Annabeth and Thalia were crying. I sighed and said, "Guys it'll be okay. Lets go."

**Srry for updating late! But I'm here now! Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND HAVE A AWESOME VALENTINE'S DAY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter? Hope ya did cuz here comes the next one! (BTW srry for updating late! I made this one extra long!)**

**Nico's POV**

Black. That's all that there was. All around me. _Where am I? Dead?_

I was obviously falling. I tried to remember what happened last. "_Prepare to die." _That was the last thing Zeus said before he killed me.

I was so mad! Pissed actually. "Why did I die? I'm a freaking son of HADES!" I yelled.

"WOOF!" something said.

"The crap?" I said.

I saw ground under me. I frantically waved my arms around like a bird. _Help! I'm gonna die if I hit the ground! Wait…I'm already dead! _

_Cool._

The ground greeted me. "OW!" I yelled. I looked up and saw something…interesting.

"What do you want son?" Hades asked.

"Well hi to you too dad."

"What do you want? Here to visit your sister?"

"No dad, I'm um…. dead."

His eyes glowed with anger. "How did you die?"

"Um…Zeus killed me." I said meekly.

He got up from his throne covered in black fire. "HOW DID HE KILL YOU? WHY DID HE KILL YOU?" Hades bellowed with rage.

I explained what happened at camp. He seemed to simmer down. (Sorry another bad pun.) "Nico…I want you to know that I approve of you being with Thalia 100%."

"Thanks dad. So…can I go back to camp and help them?" I asked him.

He laughed "Of course not!"

"But why?" I asked.

"It's unfair to the other's who asked me that same question." He replied.

"Please? If I don't go all of my friends will die!"

"Oh, freaking, well."

"Oh did I mention that this was Zeus's plan? If I don't go back Zeus will win! And I know you don't want your brother to show you up!" I said.

"Son…you have a point."

"Yes!" I cheered.

"But on one condition." He told me.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"One of the ghosts in the Field of Punishment has stolen my crown of invisibility." Hades said.

"And…." I asked.

"I want you to get it back. If you don't….well have fun with Bianca." Hades said amused.

I left immediately.

I was still in my black skull t-shirt and my black skinny jean. My black converse had a few scratches on them though.

I pulled out my sword and headed for the Fields of Punishment.

All around me were dead plants, dead animal, and – well dead people.

After about 10 minutes I heard a "WOOF!". _Isn't that the same thing I heard before?_

I turned around. Directly in front of me was a huge, black, growling beast.

"H-hey boy." I said nervously.

He opened his huge mouth and barked at me. Spit and bones shot out of me.

My hair and clothing shot back.

"Love you to." I said scared.

I ran. The huge beast chased me. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! _

Its huge teeth grabbed the back of my shirt. He flung me into the air.

The middle head opened its huge head, ready for dinner.

I threw my sword at the beast. The sword impaled itself into Cerberus's middle cheek.

That seemed to only piss him off.

I landed on the floor ready to fight. _Gotta get my sword back._

He lunged all three heads at me. _Perfect. _ I dodged his face and jumped on his middle head.

I ran up the head and pulled my sword out of his cheek. The left head attacked me.

I pointed my sword out at it expecting something dark and cruel to happen.

No such luck.

The head bite my body. Blood shot out of my body in huge amounts.

_ Lost again._

I staggered and passed out.

I woke up in a room with four concrete walls. No window.

No door. No nothing.

"What happened?" I asked out loud.

"Where am I?" I yelled.

A figured walked in the room. Or should I say passed through the room.

It was a boy with sandy hair, a tan, and a scar on his face. "Luke?" I said.

"Dude its awesome to see you again!" I said happily.

"Naïve little Nico. I'm not here to be "buddy buddy" with you. I'm not here to catch up on old times! I'm here because I'm the one who captured you!" Luke yelled at me.

Well that hit me like one of Cerberus's bites. "But…but why?"

Luke laughed. "Two reasons. One your dad. I tried for rebirth. What do I get? Shit! Two I just hate you." He said.

"So…you're just bitter! And I bet you took my dad's crown too!" I yelled.

"Nah, really shit Sherlock?" Luke replied.

I charged him. He sidestepped and dropkicked me. "Fool." He said.

I pulled out my sword…but it was gone. I felt betrayed and angry.

"You put this on yourself. I mean you go on a quest for your dad, knowing nothing about it, know that your rouge mutt is out there, and you expected no traps! Percy's better than you."

That stung.

Ignoring that insult I yelled, "Luke, let me out of here or –"

"Or what boy? What are you gonna do? Nothing that's what!" Luke yelled.

He punched me in the face then gave me an uppercut. Blood dripped from my nose.

He kicked me in my stomach and I fell on my knees. Luke was right. Percy is better than me.

_No. He's not._ A voice in my head said.

Luke pulled out Backbiter.

"Have fun staying in hell." He said as he stabbed the sword into my back.

I yelled in pain as the blood gushed from my back.

I was done forever. I lost. Right as Luke was about to land the final strike a silver arrow shot into his head.

He was sent flying back. He crashed into the wall.

I looked up. "Hey little brother. Long time no see." said Bianca Di Angelo.

"Bianca?" I said meekly. She pulled me up. She was wearing a black shirt that read DEATH RULEZ in big red letters. She had grey combat boots and her hair was in a ponytail.

She hugged me and said, "I missed you." Luke began to get up.

My sword appeared in Bianca's hand. She gave it to me.

"Hey Bianca. What's up?" Luke said.

She didn't reply.

"Bianca lets go! He's to strong!" I tried to convince her.

"Lies little brother. This is our realm. We rule here." She said soothingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She didn't get time to answer.

Luke charged.

Scared I raised my sword.

7 huge buff skeletons rose from the ground.

They all charged Luke.

The cell's walls broke and we were back in the underworld.

In the beginning, the skeletons were beating the hell out of Luke, but in no time Luke beat all of the skeletons.

We were screwed. Luke walked calmly to us. "Nice show." He said.

I could tell we were so gonna lose.

He pointed his sword to Bianca and stabbed her.

She began to bleed.

I watched in horror.

_This is our realm. We rule here._

My sword got longer and darker. Dark energy began to swirl around me.

I lunged at Luke. My sword got him in the stomach. He began to bleed like crazy.

Not good enough.

I drove my sword upward and his blood splashed on me.

I didn't care.

Luke flew into the sky. I jumped into the air and began to slash at his body wildly.

Blood flew everywhere.

Yes. Yes!

This felt awesome. I slashed his body back to the ground.

I curled my hand into a fist.

Black fire began to ignite around it.

Luke looked scared for himself.

He should be.

I punched his face and he made a huge crater in the ground.

I began to laugh as his blood shot against my face.

I got up and my sword went back to normal.

And so did my body.

Bianca stood there in awe…or fear.

"You were right sis, we do rule here." I said.

She was speechless. I took that as a good sign.

I walked over to Luke's body and reached into his pocket.

I pulled out a black crown. "Bingo." I said happy with myself.

Bianca and I began to walk back to our dad's place.

Bianca finally spoke. "Nico— I want you to know that your power back there was…godly. And strong. Without you we would've lost."

"Nah, you did it all! If you never told me about what kind of power we had here we would have lost! Thanks for that by the way." I said.

When we arrived at Hades palace things got bad! Right as we were going to walk in a figure appeared in front of us.

"Hello children." said the figure. "Persephone! What the hell do you want?" Bianca yelled.

"Oh nothing. Just that you beat Luke and he was very vital to my plan."

We both stood there shocked. "Yup that's right kiddos. I wanted to get rid of Hades."

"But…why?" I asked.

"As you may know, I hate your father. He took me from my mother just because he thought I was hot! And what does he do? After all of my struggling here, I'm not good enough! He had to go and fall in love with Maria! And he had you two! I hate him!" she yelled more than pissed.

"So," she continued, "What if I turn all of the ghosts and skeletons against him? Bathe them all in the Styx, and those who survive get rid of his power so that I am queen of the underworld!"

"Lady…you are one crazy ass bitch!" I yelled. "Think as you may child, but you will be my slave when Hades power is stripped! Without his crown he cannot escape!"

Her plan was crazy. But they couldn't beat a god. So… I whistled a tune.

The ground began to shake. A huge black dog with three heads ran behind me. I smiled. "We could have had a good mother son thing! But you are one _crazy…_ and I mean crazy, ass bitch!"

Cerberus charged the goddess. He won in about 6 seconds.

Persephone body lay on Cerberus's back. "Good boy!" I said throwing him a bone I found on a skull.

We all climbed on Cerberus and went into the palace.

Hades took one look at us and said, "What. The. Hell!"

We explained to him about what happened. "Wow." He said when we finished.

"Get me Persephone." He said. Bianca grabbed Persephone and gave her to her dad. I also gave him the crown. "Nico, you have fulfilled my quest, so you may go back."

"Yes! But, dad can Bianca come with me?" I asked.

Before Hades could answer Bianca said, "No. Nico I'm dead. Plus I don't have a reason to go back you do! And you do. Thalia."

I had completely forgotten about her. For one half a second.

"You're right! Dad can I go now—" Hades then flicked Nico's forehead and he was unconscious.

I woke to a campfire. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth were all sitting around it. I sat up.

They all looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Nico…you're back." Thalia said crying.

**So…how was it? Review plzzzzzz!**

**See ya in the next chapter! **


End file.
